1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sewing machine, and more particularly to a method and device for controlling sewing patterns of a sewing machine
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sewing and embroidering the embodiment of the beauty of orient art. In the old days, sewing and embroidering were manually made, and then semi-automatic sewing machine was invented. Nowadays, we have electronically controlled automatic sewing machines. However, the application of the electronically controlled automatic sewing machines is limited due to the fact that many of the electronically controlled sewing machines have limited choices of functions, or the control interface is inconvenient to use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.